A vibration device is a component that utilizes the principle of generating electromagnetic force to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. The vibration device is usually installed in an electronic product such as a portable phone, so as to produce a silent feedback signal.
However, in a traditional vibration device, a spring is arranged respectively at two opposite ends of a magnetic circuit unit, so that the magnetic circuit unit in a shell. In the vibration device with such a structure, an arm of force of the spring is short due to the space for the spring is limited, and thus a large stress will be generated, which will influence the vibrating performance and service life of the vibration device.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a vibration device having a new structure.